blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons are large fire breathing flying lizard-like creatures who are considered to be the creations of Drulkar, the fire god. They are very arrogant and have a superiority complex, as a whole, and are very fond of shiny objects and metals. Dragons have two factions: Lunus, an ancient faction that are proud of their warrior tradition and strength. They seek to dominate all of the other races of Istaria and to make them bow before their might. The Helians are a more ‘recent’ faction, focusing on the good they can do in the world. They seek to uplift the lesser races, to make them bow before superior knowledge and wisdom to the benefit of all. The factions tend to favor different styles of education and also tend to dislike each other immensely, though associatiations are kept carefully cordial to prevent a severe civil war, with only the gifted able to rise above this in any way. A spell typically is taught to young dragons that allows them to take on a biped form. Although some dislike the form, and dislike the other races of istaria, it has become obvious that dealings with them are unavoidable and being a big lizard creature sometimes makes this difficult. So many use their biped, known as a khutit, form for general purposes. Its also useful for getting into buildings not built to a dragon’s proportions, and it allows dragons to use weapons they would normally not be able to. Its a rough transformation that takes alot of concentration and due to the lesser needs of the khutit body, some dragons in Naka society stay in their khutit forms and shift to dragon form on occasion. When among dragons, this is reversed. Medium size Base land speed is 30 feet, burrow at 10ft Base racial stats: (Cha or Con +2), Str +2, Dex -2, 2 claw attacks, one bite attack: see Dragon Class listing below for information Low light vision, Darkvision 60ft Fire Resist 20 Unusual Shape: Dragons, as quadrupeds, are not built like the other Living Races, and as such, armor and weapons designed for them cost double (Or more as the dragon grows, see this table ) Fire Breath: See Dragon Class below for damage. May be used a number of times per encounter equal to their dragon level, with an interval of 3 full turns between uses. The rules are different for their Khutit Form. Automatic Language: Imperial, Dragon Notes: Hatchling dragons are not proficient with any weapons or armor other than their natural ones Dragons must also take the appropriate level in the Dragon class. They may take either one or two to start, and upon level up, may choose to level up in the dragon class instead of their character class. Some levels require a quest or rite of passage to accomplish. Please talk to Drac/your DM about this. Dragon Class: Hit Dice: d12 Skill points: 4 + Intelligence Modifier : lvl 1: Hatchling. Medium size. 1 natural Armor Special ability: They gain a breath weapon that is a 15-foot cone of fire that does 1d4 fire damage per level and has a reflex save DC of 101/2 character level + Constitution modifier. The damage for their Claw and Bite attacks are 1d4 and 1d6 respectively. This may be used once per encounter. : lvl 2: Adult. (REQUIRES QUEST IF NOT STARTED AT THIS LEVEL) Large Size (+4 to strength, +2 to constitution, -2 to AC, -2 to Dexterity). Movement speed changes to: 30 ft, 20ft burrow, 40ft flying (poor) NOTE: A flying dragon cannot hover, and will become fatigued at the DMs discretion. : +2 natural armor Special ability: Adult dragons gain a breath weapon that does 1d6 fire damage per level and may be breathed in a 20 ft cone or a 40 ft line. The Reflex Save DC is equal to 10 1/2 character level + constitution modifier. This Replaces their lvl 1 ability. The damage for claw and bite attacks are 1d6 and 1d8 respectively Gains the Khutit Form ability: Khutit form allows dragons to take on a bipedal form that can use weapons and wear armor not designed specifically for dragons. ::: The Khutit form has these stats by Dragon class level: Medium size Khutit form is weaker than dragons, so any modifiers for their larger size are lost \ or, in the case of dexterity, regained. Movement speed, 30ft 1d4 claw attack, no bite attack Special ability: Khutit form dragons can breathe fire in a 15 ft cone and deal 1d4 damage for every two levels. Reflex Save DC is equal to 10 1/2 character level + constitution modifier. This ability may be used once per day. : Lvl 3: +1 Base Attack Bonus Gain two wing slap attacks which deal 1d6 damage and one tail slap attack which deals 1d8 damage. These attacks can only be done in dragon form, but the wing slap can be done while flying. : lvl 4: +1Natural armor Base attack bonus Gains the Flyby Attack feat and the Snatch feat : Lvl 5: (REQUIRES A QUEST) Ancient Dragon: Huge size (an additional +4 to strength and +2 to constitution and -2 to dexterity and AC) +2 natural armor Movement speed changes to: 40 ft, 30ft burrow, 50ft flying (poor) NOTE: A flying dragon cannot hover, and will become fatigued at the DMs discretion. : Special ability: Ancient dragons gain a breath weapon that does 1d8 fire damage per level and may be breathed in a 30 ft cone or a 50 ft line. The Reflex Save DC is equal to 10 1/2 character level + constitution modifier. The damage for claw and bite attacks are 1d8 and 1d10 respectively